Completely Shattered
by MissingMommy
Summary: There was a light at the end of the tunnel; the first light that Regulus had seen since he was ten. His world was no longer the dark and gloomy place it had been. Rated T for themes.


**A/n- I own nothing you recognize.**

Regulus Black never understood the meaning of pressure until his older brother, Sirius, disgraced the family. Now, the need to be the _perfect_ son lay on his shoulders. Maybe that's why he was slightly insane; the pressure on his shoulders was a little too much and he didn't know how to cope. Honestly, his insanity made it easier to be the perfect son.

Throughout his Hogwarts time, he befriended nobody in his year; all his friends were a year above him and were Bella's first. But that didn't stop Regulus from joining their circle. As long as he obeyed them, they didn't have a problem having a tiny second year in their group. Regulus had been obeying orders for three years, so that was no problem for him.

At the peak of the first Wizarding War, he was forced into a decision: join Voldemort or disgrace the family. It didn't take him long to make the choice. He returned home at Christmas break during his seventh year with the Dark Mark tattooed to his pale wrist. He'd never seen his parents look as proud as they did that day.

Since he was a new recruit, they gave him the easiest jobs they could think of: spying on the Order, fetching dinner, watching the Headquarters when the others were out. Truthfully, he didn't mind. He'd rather be watching Headquarters than killing others. As much as he would've liked to think he could, he just didn't think he could take another life, Mudblood or not.

But he knew that he wouldn't be a new recruit for long and for the honor of his family, he needed to prove himself. And then came the day that he dreaded from the day he joined; the opportunity to take another's life.

;~;

His wand was shaking violently as he gripped it tightly. His nerves were shot to hell and back and he couldn't stop himself from trembling. How he kept silent, he wouldn't know. Clumsily, he made his way through the house to the bedroom where his prey was sleeping. Thinking with all the might he had, he shot the killing curse at the unsuspecting victim.

It was easier than he had ever thought. And secretly, he loved the feeling of adrenalin that he received.

;~;

Since he had done well on his first mission, they allowed him to go more frequently to the blood baths. They were his favorite missions.

As usual, they entered the house silently. This time, he was instructed to awake the parents for questioning. He did as he was told, waking them with Crucio. After he bound them, he dragged them out to the living room where the others were.

The interrogation was going unsuccessfully as the parents wouldn't give up the location of the Order's Headquarters. "You have children, correct?" his teammate asked. Then he demanded Regulus bring them to him.

Regulus stared into the faces of two children, no more than seven in age, and was truly horrified. Sure, he had done many horrible things to dozens of people, but this was the worst. But orders were orders and he brought them to their parents. "Crucio," his teammate growled. As their screams filled the room and tears streamed from their blue eyes, Regulus had to look away.

The children had done the trick; the parents spilled everything. Before they left that evening, Regulus had to point his wand at the youngest child and whisper two words to end her life. He'd never forget the look of fear in her wide blue eyes that followed her into death.

;~;

It was that moment that Regulus completely shattered. Killing adults was different; they didn't have much longer anyways. Children were innocent and had their lives before them.

Guilt had washed over him like running water and it made it harder and harder to do his jobs. His once beautiful face was sunken in and his grey eyes, that had once shone brightly, were dull and lifeless. He was nothing more than a zombie walking around.

He ran his hand through his greasy black hair and sighed. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't get out of the Death Eaters; he would have to die first. But with the trust of the Dark Lord that he had earned, he was at least going to try to take some piece of Voldemort with him.

;~;

Maybe it was his insanity that got him here, but he honestly didn't know. He didn't have much time to think of about that. Voldemort was cleverer than Regulus had given him credit for. So as his punishment for defying the Dark Lord, he was being dragged into the water of the dead.

There was a light at the end of the tunnel; the first light that Regulus had seen since he was ten. His world was no longer the dark and gloomy place it had been.

As he boarded the train to the other side, a little girl joined him in his compartment. She looked up at him with clear blue eyes that he had seen somewhere before. As she waited for him to speak, she twirled her blonde hair in-between her finger.

"You're trying to remember where you last saw me," she spoke once she noticed his confused look. Realization dawned on his skeleton face; she was the girl he had killed two years previously. "It's okay. I don't blame you. I've had a long time to get over what happened."

**A/n- This is the first time writing Regulus Black. I'm not sure how I did. And this is the first time in a few months that I have written in a different POV than second. This was written for the 61 theme competition. I had Regulus and facing darkness. Did I do well?**


End file.
